SalvaPotter y La Fuente Idiotizante
by SalvaPotter
Summary: Algo extraño hace que la gente se comporte como idiota, El Trio y Neville tendran que pasar 10 pruebas llenas de Teletubbies, Barneys y... ESTUPIDESES!, 3er Cap.- El Mundo de los sueños... Es una pesadilla!: Podra enfrentar Hermy su peor pesadilla?
1. La Amenaza se Acerca

SalvaPotter y La fuente Idiotizante: La amenaza se acerca

_En algún lugar del planeta, se encontraba un gran volcán que estaba desactivo por mas de 1000 años, según las fuentes históricas, según la leyenda, este volcán tenia sumergido en sus entrañas un poder infinito, este era uno de los mayores misterios del universo_ _(junto el de que era primero, el huevo o la gallina), pues todos los que habían tratado de encontrarlo, no regresaban, los magos tenian un temor a este volcán, por eso lo llamaban el-que-no-debe-ser-buscado _(Ani: Que estupidez, a ver para cuando inicias con la accion, SalvaPotter: Esperate un poco, primero necesito dar la trama de la historia_), nadie tenia ni la mas remota idea de que se trataba el poder, pero pensaban que era algo muy maligno, solo ha logrado regresar una persona con vida: Pinky, lo mas impactante fue que Pinky era un genio, uno delos mejores, pues, según datos que han recopilado, Pinky era Albert Einstein, que había ido en busca de su libro de matemáticas cuando lo perdió en el mar, y trato de recuperarlo, después regreso con el cerebro del tamaño de una lentejuela y forma de ratón, lo que demostraba que si no hubiera sido un genio, no lograría salvarse, se rumora que el poder es una fuente que hace el cerebro diminuto, y Pinky dice: jejeje, llegue hay y había una gran fuente, con un gran cerebro en el centro, NORT, entonces recuerdo que eché una moneda y el agua inicio a dar remolinos y livere su poder, y vi como se salía por el agujero del cráter... no pudo continuar hablando por que en ese momento llego un científico de los laboratorios ACME, pero se sabe que la gran fuente fue que le robo la inteligencia, por lo que se ha bautizado como la Fuente Idiotizante..._

Ron: Deja de leer estupideces y ayúdame con esta tarea de Pociones

Hermione: Es que no lo entiendes, esta es la razón por la que La profesora Tralewney se hubiera cazado con Colagusano

Ron: Si como no, pero a que...

Hermione: Y también es la razón por la que Draco se enamoro de Mcgonnagall

Harry: Ya, pero...

Hermy: y también es la razon por la que Voldemort quizo ser el solecito de los Teletubbies

Ron y Harry: Esta bien, esta bien ya!

Harry: Pero no tienes prueba de que eso se libero por que si?

Hermy: Ah no? Entonces dame una explicación a esto

Harry tomo el profeta que Hermy le paso y empezo a leer:

_Caos en el Mundo dela Magia_

__

_Ha habido muchos problemas en el Ministerio por diversos casos de perdidas cerebrales, según el Departamento de la Regulación de Coeficientes Intelectuales y 95 de las personas que tienen un coeficiente intelectual mayor del 5 del 5 (0.5) han perdido el 99.9 de su coeficiente, lo que a causado muchas confusiones en el mundo mágico..._

Harry: Y Por que tu no te has infectado?

Hermione: Sigue leyendo!

_Pero esto sucede solamente con las personas cuerdas o que no contradicen las leyes absurdas de los ff (Cada autor tiene sus propias reglas )..._

Harry: eso lo explica todo

Hermy: SIGUE!

Ron: Un momento...

Harry: Que?

Ron: Como se pudieron haber infectado Tralewney y Draco si no tienen tanto intelecto

SalvaPotter (Claro que ellos no lo saben): Por que yo lo digo

Ron: Big Brother???

Harry y hermy: Por que me suena esa voz terriblemente familiar

_Por lo que respecta a la comunidad (y si todavía saben leer), si no pertenece a ningún ff absurdo le recomendamos que deje de estudiar y dedicarse a preguntas estúpidas como ¿Por qué el agua es color transparente? ¿Cuento mide el universo? ¡Quiero volar y no puedo!, Por que mataron a Sirius??? por su propia seguridad, un momento, que es seguridad!, hajdhieha que es esto?, oh mira, aquí hay teclas, jeje,, pero..para que sirven (pone cara estupida) ah ya se, para comer!!! (Es que el periodico tenia voz integrada mientras la foto se movia)_

Hermy: Esto no me gusta, eso quiere decir que la gente se va a empezar a infectar, pues la mayoria tiene un coeficiente mayor a 5 del 5 (0.5)

Ron: hasta un bebe!

Harry: Ya ni modo, vamos a la clase de Mcgonagall

Tomaron las mochilas y se fueron en camino a la clase de Mcgonagall 10 minutos tarde, al llegar, se dieron cuenta de que estaba vació, excepto por Neville y por la Profesora mcgonagall

Trio: Donde están todos?

Mcgonagall: En San Morgo

Harry: No que san Morgo era un table Dance?

Hermy: No, es el hospital

Ron: Ah, si

Iniciaron a sospechar por que no había gente, seguramente todos estaban en San Morgo por que habían perdido la Cabeza, Mcgonagall seguramente era parte del ff, y Neville... oh también era parte importante, oh su coeficiente no superaba el 1 del 5

Mcgonagall: Como somos muy pocos, no habrá clases, adiós

Neville se fue a toda prisa, pero tropezo con una pata del escritorio, Ron cayo encima de el y después Hermione y después Harry, se pararon después de darse un pequeño agasajo, y se dirigieron al a puerta, cuando una voz de... como las que salen después de que tomas el aire de un globo, una voz de pito...

McGonagall: El único con poder para detener este mal... o empeorarlo esta en camino, nacido de alguien que no les importa, con un cerebro inmune a los poderes extraños

Todos miraron a Neville

Mcgonagall: ... y con un gran poder de concentración e imaginación...

Todos quitaron la mirada de neville, y suspiraron aliviados

McGonagall: ... que su nombre empieza con "S" y termina con "r", se enfrantara a 10 pruebas que tendra que superar acompañado de cuatro idiotas, salvaran al mundo, y regresara la paz... o todos moriran en el intento, si sobreviven, se acabara todo, pero solo dos de estos cuatro volverán... el unico con poder para acabar con esto llegara cuando concluya la clase...

Los cuatro miraron atonitos a la profe, que parecia salida del trance

Mcgonagall: Que esperan!, muevans... agu gu TATA AGU GU TATATATATATAT!!, JEJE gugu jajaja, ejem ejem somo la pandilla telx, seremos muy amigos siempre...

Horrorizados, los cuatro salieron corriendo aterrorizados, El cerebro de tres de ellos funcionaba a toda maquina, el otro no funcionaba... ni servia, el caso es que sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero había algo que les aterrorizaba aun mas que ser compañeros de Neville en la aventura, eran demasiadas coincidencias.. la voz... la fuente... la profecía... la "S"y la "r"... todo parecía indicar que la persona de la que se hablaba era...

Hermy: No, no puede ser el

Cambieron miradas de panico y sono la campana, salaron de las escaleras y llegaron al vestíbulo donde estaba...

Una gran fiesta, todo el colegio jugaba a ponerle la mano a Colagusano

Harry: Uff, y yo que pensaba que se trataba de... (miro a sus tres compañeros y vieron que veian algo que estaba en el cielo) Que les pasa

Ron: Es-es-es-el-el-ti-tititi-tulo

Hermy: No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no- pu-pu- puede ser

Harry miro arriba y quedo horrorizado, se dio cuenta de que estaban mirando el titulo del ff

Harry: Eso quiere decir...

Ron: Eso quiere decir

Cuarteto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Se oye un estallido, y voltean atrás, de la nada aparece un chico muy guapo moreno de ojos marrones, con el pelo despeinado y sonriendo de forma maligna

Hermy: Un momento, aquí no se puede aparecerse

SalvaPotter: Tu callate, que recuerda que el que escribe soy yo, además recuerda que nomas van a regresar dos

Tragaron saliva

SP: Que esperan?

Cuarteto: A que te esfumes

SP: Que chistosos, andando

Los agarro y se los llevo con ellos a un hoyo negro y daban vueltas y vueltas hasta que pisaron tierra

Harry: Oh no, no puede ser

Neville: No, no quiero entrar a ese volcan, no quiero

Hermy: No tenemos escapatoria, tenemos que entrar

Habian llegado al pie de un Gran Volcán en forma de la cabeza de Barney, rodeada de arboles, un poco de ceniza, el cielo daba un aspecto gris estilo Resident Evil, y había Hombres idiotas corriendo por todos lados

Ron: Gulp, andando

SP: Muy bien, entremos

Entraron por una ruptura del volcan, que tenia un letrero que decia:

Ron: Made in Taiwán???

SP: Lean mas arriba!

Decia: "Volcan de la Fuente idiotizante"

Hermy: Algo obvio...

Entraron en lo que parecía una cueva a oscuras... y era una cueva a oscuras, el caso es que tenia un pequeño tono rojizo que daba a entender que aun había lava en lo mas profundo, empezaron a descender poco a poco, mientras que Neville también tropezaba poco a poco, hasta llegar a una zona iluminada con antorchas, avanzaron un poco, y la humedad y el olor a azufre iniciaron a ser mas fuerte, hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía una arena pokemon

De repente alumbra una luz inmensa el pasillo, y laguen con un altavoz grita

???: Y ahora llega el segundo quinteto retador del milenio, con los nombres SalvaPotter, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Neville, para pelear por la primera prueba para llegar ala fuente Idiotizante!

Se oyen rugidos de aclamación

Cuarteto: Por que me suena esa voz (gulp)

Vieron a ???, pero este estaba encapuchadocon una gran tela rosa chillon

???: Pelearan con 5 pokemon contra cinco, y aquí están los actuales campeones!!!: Dora, Fresita, Calliou, Arthur yyyyyyy PETER!!!

Cuarteto: QUE???

SP: y apenas empieza!

Cuarteto: Y de donde sacaremos los pokemons?

SP: Oh, ya los tienen en sus bolsillo

Sacaron los pokemons e iniciaron la batalla: SP-Charmander Harry-Pikachu Hermione-Chicorita Ron-totodile y Neville-Magicarp... contra Dora-Raichu, Fresita-Meganium, calliou-charizardm Arthur-Crocodaw y Peter-Mewthree..

Cuarteto: QUE??? ESO ES TRAMPA, LES TOCO LA VERSI"N MEJORADA DE MEWTWO (mewthree) Y TODAS LA EVOLUCIONES!!!

SP: NO se quejen, vamos a pelear!!!

Iniciaron una furiosa batalla, el primero en caer fue el magicarp, ya que raichu le pego con una chispita... Totodile y Pikachu unieron su ataque y le dieron de lleno a charizard, por lo que el cayo, y asi sucesiva mente hasta que toco el duelo final... SalvaPotter vs. Peter

SalvaPotter: DITTO, CONVIÉRTETE EN MEWTREE

Ditto: ditto!

Peter: Que? Eso es trampa, no sabia que era un ditto

SP: te amuelas

Ditto se transforma exactamente igual a Mewthree, excepto por los ojos, los tenia como los de su madre...em, el caso es que se transformo en Mewthree

SP: Ditto, confusión!

Snape: Mewthree, usa Psíquico!!

Ditto! Mewthree!

Se atacan y al final Mewthree queda bien confundido

SP: Ditto, lanza llamas de agua!!!

Todos eso no existe!

Pero dito inicia a lanzar fuego embotellado

Peter: TOMATE LA botella!!!

Mewthree se la tomo y empezó a salirle humo por la boca gritando QUEMA, QUEMA, QUEMA MUUCHOOOOOO, LA EXTRA LA EXTRA, MI LENGUA SE ESTA QUEMANDO!!!

SP: lanza un chorro de agua!

Ditto lanza el chorro de agua y mewthree fue a tomársela, pero de repente se hoyo un PUUUUM, y mewtwo exploto, no era agua, era gasolina

Cuarteto y SP: SI LO LOGRAMOS!!!

Aventaron las pokebolas y se fueron corriendo hacia la segunda puerta, no sin antes darle unas buenas patadas a Peter, y después de haber levantado a Neville después de tropezar 3 veces...

Ron: Me pregunto que habrá en la segunda prueba

Harry: y Donde estar

Hermy: eso es fácil (señala el letrero que esta en la segunda puerta)

Letrero: "Segunda Prueba: Fear Factor (Factor Miado)"

Cuarteto: gulp!

SP: (dirigiéndose a la pantalla) En el proximo capitulo:

"El primer reto de Fear Factor, Draco, Blue, Magenta Resbaloso y Steve como oponentes, Hermione se animara a no ir a la biblioteca por 3 horas???, Neville destruira la varita de su Padre???, Ron tirara 1000 galeones a la piscina???, Harry se animara a quemar su Saeta de Fuego???, Que le pasa a Draco???, Por que SP no hace nada???, Todo esto y muchas torturas mas en proximo capitulo de La SalvaPotter y la Fuente Idiotizante: Fear Factor (Factor Miado)


	2. Fear Factor,Factor Miado, 1ra parte

Gracias a los reviews que me entregaron, aunque solo sea 1, pero no importa, a mi me gusta y con eso basta

* * *

SalvaPotter y la Fuente Idiotizante: Fear Factor (Factor Miado) 1ra parte

SalvaPotter: Que esperan?, ADELANTE!

Pero nadie se movio

SP: --U, no me digan que les da miedo

Cuarteto: este... SIIIIIII!!!

SP: Y se puede saber por que?

Harry: Por que ya leimos el libreto!

SP: OoU, este... no, seguramente se equivocaron, andando, o pongo de una vez a los teletubies!

Ron: QUE???, pero si ellos nos tocan hasta el 5to cap

SP: tu callate, o tal vez no logres sobrevivir hasta ese cap

Ron: Gulp, ya me callo

SP: mas te vale, y mejor lo borro antes de que sepan quien va a morir primero

Cuarteto: Gulp

SP: Bien, Ahora vamos a entrar y no quiero mas quejas, por que o si no...

Pasaron la puerta y un reflejo rojo los deslumbro inesperadamente, un gran Cartel con las Palabras "Fear Factor, Factor Miado", acompañada de luces de colores y varias sombras alrededor, las sombras se movieron y cayeron cerca de ellos, aun las sombras tapaban su cara.

???: Bienvenidos a una nueva edición de Fear (Miedo) Factor, Factor Miado, Con los Nuevos Retadores que entran a la 2da Prueba Rumbo a La Fuente Idiotizante.

El publico lanza rugidos de jubilo

???: Y ahora tenemos a los oponentes, Malfoy, Blue, Magenta, Resbaloso yyyyyyyyyyyyyy Steve!!!

Sale el chico del pelo rubio platinado con una capa roja de Super Man, segido por la ya conocida canina (me sono muy feo "perra"U) Azul llamado Blue, seguido de cerca por Magenta la canina rosa, el jabon de baño Resbaloso y Steve, el chico de rayas verdes

???: Y ahoooooora veremos las pruebas que tienen Hermy y Blue cada unooooo

Se oye un estallido y se ve una puerta gigante que se separa dejando al descubierto una...

Hermy:: BIBLIOTECA!!!

Blue: POU POU (SCOOBY DOO, TE AMO!!!)

Una biblioteca y Scooby Doo se encontraban tras la puerta, Scooby en ese momento se estaba comiendo un sandwish the libros con una foto de Blue, lo que los hizo enfurecer

???: Su prueba es no ir a la biblioteca por 3 horas ni besar ni PEDIR AUT"GRAFOS (A eso hiba Blue) a Scooby Doo por 3 horas...

Hermy: QUE???

Blue: POU???

???: Ahora la prueba de Neville y Magenta!!!!

Se habre la segunda prueba y se ve a la abuela de Neville muuuuuuy enojada, y tambien se ve a la mama de Magenta... tambien muy enojada

???: Aqui tienen (La varita del padre de Neville a Neville y un dibujo hecho con huellas moradas a Megenta, y los lleva junto a una trituradora de metales) Que esperan, metanlas

Neville y Magenta se miraron unos segundos, vieron a su mama y abuela, que estaban echando chispas por los ojos, negaron, y se echaron a llorar, luego se volvieron a mirar

???: Tienen 3 horas :), muy bien, Resbaloso, Ron, vengan

Resbaloso y Ron: Gulp

???: Esta es su misión

Se abre la Puerta 3 y aparece una gran piscina Burbujeante con muchas hermosas jabonas Bailando Ula-Ula, Resbaloso lanza un gemido de Anhelo, a Ron no le llamo la atención hasta que...

???: Toma Ron (Le da una bolsa con 1000 galeones)

Ron: GRACIAS!!!

???: Eh eh eh, adonde, no tan rapido, tienes que tirar una por una a la piscina, y no vas a poder lanzarte a la piscina por ellas NI TU TAMPOCO RESBALOSO!!!, no podras meterte a saludar a mis amiguitas

Resbaloso se estaba preparnado para lanzarse del trampolín, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo

Resbaloso: NOOOOO!!! ;;, QUELO ENTRAR

???: 3 horas, bien, SalvaPotter, Draco, adelante

Dan un paso hacia atrás

???: Perdon, pero creo que dije, adelante

Dan otro paso atrás

???: Oo eh... saben español?, es que se me figuro que dije adelante

Dan paso atrás

???: --U, creo que no entienden que es adelante, dije a-d-e-l-a-n-t-e

Dan otro paso atrás

???:¬¬ ATRÁS PUES, ATRÁS!!!

SalvaPotter da un paso a delante y Draco...

Draco: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cayo al vacio, se oyeron sonidos infantiles, hasta que toco fondo, cayendo en...

Draco: NOOO!!! ALEJENSE CHICOS CON MAMELUCOS, NO ALEJANSE, NO NO ME LO... pon...gaaaaaaan, noooooo, no, no me pongan ese mamelu....

No se oyo mas

???: Vaya vaya, nuestra victima a sufrido una "pequeño" problemita, pero no pasa nada, bien SalvaPotter a ganado

Los demas: No es justo!!!

El resto (Hermy): Solo por que es el autor!

SalvaPotter: A hueso, que creyeron, que me iba a torturar a mi mismo?, JA!, que ilusos

???Bien, y la ultima pareja, vengan, Steve y Henrry...

Henrry... perdon, Harry: Soy Harry Idiota

???: Bien, Steve y Harry idiota

Harry Idiota: ¬¬

???: Bien, lo que tienen que hacer es (Le da su Saeta de Fuego a Harry y la foto de Blue abrazado con Steve a Steve) (Ani: (Hermanitus Stupidis de SP) Eso es ovbio idiota, SP: ¬¬ te voy a meter a la historia si no te callas, Ani: OoU... ta bien ta bien, tu siguele)

???: Que esperan, QUEMENLAS!!!

Harry: Que???, yo no hare eso

???: No te estoy preguntando tienes tres horas

Y todos se pusieron a trabajar mientras SP se tomaba una limonada

1 minuto después...

Camara: Ah!, estamos viendo las pruebas de Blue y de Hermy

Se ve a Hermy apunto de un colapso nervioso por las ganas de entrar a las bibliotecas, con unos 5 pelos en las manos y a Blue, gastándose 100 mll de pintura poniendo pistas en todos las fotos de Scooby que encontraba

Camara: Veamos las demas pruebas...

Ron estaba tratando de tirar la primera moneda, pero parecia pegada a sus dedos, Resbaloso estaba con los ojos como platos y resbalándole la baba por todo el cuerpo (de jabon), SP ya iba por la 4ta limonada, Magenta estaba a punto de meter el dibujo pero quito la mano al instante, y Neville... estaba como estatua, Harry tenia prendido el cerillo, pero no se atrevia a quemar la escoba, en cuanto a Steve, el ya queria prender su foto... pero SP le robo los cerillos para encender un puro

5 minutos después...

Hermy: NO POR PIEDAD, NO AGUANTO MAS, POR FAVOR, DEJENME ENTRAR, DEJENME ENTRAR, QUIERO BESAR ESOS LIBROS!!!

Blue: POU POU, POU POU POOOOOOU, PO POU, PO POU CA POU CA CA POU, POU POU (Traducción: NO POR PIEDAD, NO AGUANTO MAS, POR FAVOR, DEJENME ENTRAR, DEJENME ENTRAR, QUIERO BESAR A SCOOBY!!!)

Neville: Pero... como consiguieron la varita de mi padre? (SP: TU CALLATE IDIOTA, Y LEE EL LIBRETO!!!) ta bien... NO QUIERO, NO ME ATREVO, NO VOY A SOBREVIVIR SI LO HAGO!!!

Magenta: Pou pou (traducción: Lo mismo que Neville... Así dijo!)

Harry: NO POR PIEDAD, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO!!!

Steve: INCHES CERILLOS, NO SE DONDE DIABLOS LOS DEJE!!!

SP: cof cof, no vuelvo a fumar, esto sabe horrible

Y aventó el puro, que cayo en la escoba y le prendio fuego, este del susto la avento y le reboto a Neville en la cabeza, solto la varita de su padre y cayo en la trituradora, la escoba salio volando cuando reboto y le pego a Blue en la espalda, con lo que salio volando directo a Scooby, y en su camino le pego a Hermy en una pierna, que se tambaleo hacia atrás y choco con Ron, que de la sorpresa dejo caer la bolsa de dinero y el galeon que tenia en la mano, y no pudo levantarse por que Hermy cayo sobre el.

???: Y los ganedores del primer reto de Fear Mactor (Factor Miado) son: HARRY IDIOTA, HERMY, RON, NEVILLE YYYYY SALVAPOTTER!!!

Lanzo otro rugido la tribuna

???: Ahora vayamos al segundo reto...

SalvaPotter: Pero... eso sera en la segunda parte de este capitulo, podra Ron comerse un plato de arañas vivas con salsa catsup???, Hermy se podra comer las orejas de elfo domestico, Neville se comera una ensalada de plantas de herbologia???, Harry que se comera???, podra SalvaPotter seguir inventando estupideces sin que su cerebro se diseque???, Todo esto mas, en la segunda parte de su ff, SalvaPotter y la Fuente Idiotizante: FearFactor (Factor Miado) 2parte


	3. Fear Factor,Factor Miado, 2da parte

Pues en esta hparte es en la que habra mas cambio, para empezar se mostrara por primera vez a la villana, secuestran a Neville, y torturare menos que en las demas caps, pero creo qeu esta es la que mas logica tiene, feliz lectura

* * *

SalvaPotter y la Fuente Idiotizante: Fear Factor, 2da parte

SalvaPotter: Muy bien, creo que e sido muy blando con ustedes

Cuarteto: BLANDO???!!!

SP: así que es tiempo de ser un poco mas duro con ustedes

Cuarteto: Oo

SP: Por lo que les tengo una pequeña sorpresita, si no lo hacen: XX

Cuarteto: SE MURIO!!!

SP: XX... ¬¬ no idiotas, solo les estaba mostrando como iban a quedar

Harry: AH!

Ron: Que bueno ... O-OU

???: me dan permiso de seguir con la segunda parte de este estupido ff???

Cuarteto: No, no te damos permiso

SP: Adelante

???: no, atras, ahora, como iba diciendo, uno de ustedes se tendra que comer esto:

Señala un plato sopero... sopero de un gigante lleno de arañas vivas, del tamaño de canicas

???: Algun voluntario???

Todos dan un paso para atrás menos Ron, que queda paralizado

???: Que valiente eres Ronald, adelante

Ron: QUE???, yo no... (se voltea y ve a los otros cuatro) ! Malditos traidores!!

Harry: No es nuestra culpa que seas un idiota

Ron: ¬¬... TT no quiero!

???: Ahora vayamos a la sala #2, quien se anima a comerse lo que hay dentro???

Todos le dan una patadota en trasera a neville, que sale volando hacia alla

Neville:Yo?

???: Si, tu!

Neville: Gulp!

???: DESTAPALA!

Se destapa la cortina y se ve una gran ensalada (de unos 30 centimetros de diámetro U) con todas las plantas que se puedan ver, hojas de mandrágora, tallos de tentacula venenosa, acompañada de una rica salsa de Lazo del diablo, y como presentación, una Mimbulus Mimbletonia hasta arriba (como si fuera la cereza de un pastelito)

???: Bon apetit!, ahora a la sala #3

Llegan a la sala tres

???: Y bien, quien se anima, o mejor dicho, a quien van a empujar?

Todos miran al mismo tiempo hacia Hermione

Hermy: Porque me miran así?.. Oo... no alejense, no... QUE HACEN!!!

Los tres agarran a Hermy de brazos y pies y la avientan hacia la sala

Hermy: TT por que yo

Harry: Es facil, tu eres la sabolotodo, la mas livianita...

SP: No seas verbo, te agarramos a ti por que estas bien buena y queríamos agasajarnos

Hermy: OO!!! ¬¬ era tan ovbio

???: Ya ya, abran la cortina de la sala 3!

Se abre la cortina y aparece una sala con dos guillotina en forma vertical, un elfo domestico estaba amarrado ahí y le habian metido las orejas en los agujeros donde se las van a cortar, lo cual quiere decir que le hiban a cortar las orejas, debajo de las orejas, habia dos recipientes en los que hiban a caer, le dieron otro vistaso al elfo y este era...

Hermy: KREACHER!!!

Kreacher: Aleja tus sucias manos de mi, asquerosa sangre sucia ¬¬

Harry: Por que lo atrapaste?

SP: Por que el tuvo la culpa de que mataran a Sirius, Lo voy a torturar :)

Neville: (hace mucho que no salia) Como a todos nosotros?

SP: Peor!

Cuarteto: Gulp, esta muerto

En eso, el misterioso ??? jala una palanca y le corta de tajo las orejas a kreajer, que salta un chillido, y dice:

Kreacher: MALDITOS TRAIDORES, ME PROMETIERON QUE ME HIBAN A CORTAR LA CABEZA, NO LAS OREJAS!!!

SP: Lo siento kreacher... no , en verdad no lo siento, lo disfruto, nunca debes hacer enojar a SalvaPotter

Todos: Cierto, cierto

Kreacher: Mami ToT

???: Muy bien Hermione, ahí lo tienes, orejas de elfo

hermy: Y que tengo que hacer con ellas??

???: Comerlas

Hermy: COMERLAS!!!

???: Si, si, pero no será tan facil

Jala otra palanca, y del cielo caen unos cuantos...

Hermy: Angelitos?

Angelitos: Oo, que diablos hacemos aquí??

???: Em... Me equivoque de palanca? U

Angelitos: ¬¬... normalmente, nosotros somos criaturas angelicales, nos portamos bien, hacemos las tareas, obedecemos a nuestros padres, ayudamos a quien lo necesita, le damos de comer a los pobres, aguantamos ofensas, pero esto... NO LO TOLERAREMOS!!!

Angelito gay: Ay, pues yo si

Todos los angelitos excepto el gay desaparecen en un humo rosa, que se transforma en rojo, y vuelven a aparecer en

Hermy: ANGELES CAIDOS!!!

Los demás: Que es eso?

Hermy: ¬¬!, son diablitos!

Ron: No que eran angelitos?

Hermy: siguen siendo, pero ahora son angeles malignos

Los demás angelitos-diablitos: quien fue el hijo de la ch que nos tiro, por que le vamos a patear el c hasta que se le agranda mas de los que ya lo tiene, luergo le vamos a meter una mad para que se vaya mucho a la chi...

Neville: Ni tan angelitos!

Por desgracia (O por que quise) Los angelitos-diablitos lo oyen y secuestran a Neville y se lo llevan a sepa la bola

SalvaPotter: Se lo llevaran al mundo de los sueños,

Harry: Y QUE DiABLOS ES ESO?

Hemy: Es donde vamos a estar en el tercer cap....

SalvaPotter: CUANTAS VECES LES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO LEAN MIS MALÉVOLOS PLANES!!! Que mas leiste ¬¬

Hermy: OoU... nada, nada, solo que en ese cap se va a morir...

Todos: QUIEN???

SP: Si lo dices, quien va morir vas a ser tu!

Hermy: osea que no soy yo!, YUPI, FIESTA FIESTA, PACHANGA!!

???: Oo creo que me equivoque de palanca (jala otra) esta es o

Ahora del cielo cayeron unos...

Harry: NO PUEDE SER!

Ron: ES IMPOSIBLE

Hermione: NO PUDE SER REAL!

Neville: (desde el cielo) ESTABA RICA LA ENSALADAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa

SP: Si, es saliva de elfo )

Harry; AH!, yo pense que era sem...

Hermy: cemento!, si eso crei que era U

SP: Harry no hiba a decir eso...

Hemy: Tu callate ¬o¬

Todo la música se paga, hay un silencio sepulcral, todos los ojos ven a Hermione, esperado que de la nada cayera un yunque, o saliera un auto y la atropellara, o llegara la hermana pequeña de SalvaPotter y la hicieran trizas, lo que nadie sabia, era la hermana pequeña de SalvaPotter estaba al acecho...

Lugar: Cuartel general AniGranger

AniGranger: Veo veo

Dora: Que vez?

AniGranger: Una cosita

Dora: Y que cosita es?

Ani: Empieza con la S

Dora: mmm.. SalvaPotter?

Ani: No idiota, estoy viendo la Sala (Notese el sarcasmo)

Dora: Ah!, yo pensaba que estabas viendo a SalvaPotter

Ani: ¬¬!, Pues claro que estoy viendo a SalvaPotter, a quien mas

Dora: A Harry?

Ani: Oo!, como supiste eso ¬¬

Dora: Todo mundo lo sabe, y que planea hacer

Ani: Tratar de conquistar al mundo!... ejem... Matar a SalvaPotter, y quedarme con Harry!!!

Fans de Harry: NOOOOOOO!!!

Ani: SI!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Mientras tanto, en La segunda Prueba rumbo a la fuente Idiotizante:

SP: Vamos Harry, tienes que hacerlo

Harry: Y por que no lo haces tu!

SP: Por que yo no soy tan estupido como para torturarme a mi mismo!

Harry: es que esto es horrible!!!

SP: Oh vamos, no es tan difícil comerte las botanas

Harry: BOTANAS??? LE LLAMAS BOTANAS A LAS GRAJES BERTIE BOTT DE TODOS LOS SABORES???

SP: Si, son botanas

Harry: Si, serian botanas... SI NO FUERA POR QUE TODAS TIENEN SABOR A VOMITO!!!

SP: No tienes que hacerlo, es mas, si quieres te la cambio por mi sala, sospecho que ahí hay algo muy bonito...

Harry: NUNCA!!!

Y se inicio a comer las grajeas

SP: (Suspira) Bueno, tendre que comerme lo de la ultima Sala

Se habre la cortina y aparece un cono gigantesco con un helado de Vanilla del tamaño de Una casa de tres pisos

SP: O Es hermoso!!!

Y se abalanza contra el

En unos segundos(3 horas mas o menos), todos iniciaron a comer sus respectivos alimentos, a Ron ya solo le quedaba una araña en el plato, pues las demás se habian salido corriendo, la tenia en la punta de la lengua, apunto de vomitar, Hermione estaba tratando de de morder la oreja del elfo, pero no podia, decidio ponerle un poquito se sal ylimon, luego le hecho un chorro de Salsa "Quemalenguas", y siguió tratando de comérsela, Harry se comia las grajeas a una velocidad alarmante... alarmante por que se comia una cada 30 minutos, y SP compartia el helado con el Angelito gay, pues este tenia hambre, y por que...

Angelito Gay: Sabes que, me has caido muy bien, te ayudare a buscar a Nevilluchis y te dare unabotella con un poder especial, te ayudara en el 4to cap

SP: Oh gracias, tu también me has caido bien, pero que quede muy claro que a mi me gustan las mujeres, y si estoy aliandome contigo es que necesito ese poder, y ademas, por que te voy a convertir en mujer

Angelito gay: O de verdad

SP: SI, o acaso te olvidas de que soy el autor

Angelito Gay: Tienes razon

Mientras tanto, Ron mato a la araña, y como no le daban miedo muertas, se la comio de un bocado, Hermione, harta, utilizo la guillotina y corto en pedazitos las orejas y se las comio, y finalmente, Harry, se robo la Salsito, la sal y el limon de hermione, se lo puso a las grajeas, y se las comio

Publico: Por que un final tan simple???

SP: Por que se me pego la gana y me dio flojera inventar una historia llena de accidentes contra su voluntad

Publico: AH!!!

???: Vaya, parece que han terminado, lo que quiere decir que ya pueden hacer la tercera parte de este cap.

SalvaPotter: Pero como ya se han de imaginar, esto es, hasta el proximo cap, en el que: El trio hara la prueba de sus vidas, una maratón de películas de 24 hras, tienen que hacerlo rapido por que o sino Neville morira, pero no es tan sencillo, no será cualquier película, será: La maratón de Películas de AniGranger!!!, no intentes escapar!!!, esto y mucho mucho mas en La tercera Parte de Fear Factor, Factor Miado: la Maraton de Peliculas de AniGranger


	4. Fear Factor,Factor Miado, 3ra parte

o reviews!!!

Devil Lady Hitokiri: Pues aqui traigo estaparte, ah sido el mas largo que e hecho, pero aun asi, no puse las peliculas por que hubiera sido 32 pags OO, pero cuando termine el ff los pondre

Xa-LFDM: Gracias por tus palabras de... Aliento?, bueno, de todas maneras me alegra de que mi maestra lea mis fics , espero que este te agrade

* * *

SalvaPotter y la Fuente Idiotizante: Fear Factor, 3ra parte

Ron: Do-do-donde estamos?

EL trio y SP entran a lo que parece una enorme sala, estaba muy oscuro y no se podia ver

SP: Ahora no lo se, tengo ganar de ir al baño. Ahí se ven!

Trio: No nos dejes!!!

SP: ya no aguanto

Y SalvaPotter huyo de una muerte segura

Hermy: Que quieres decir con eso??

Narrador: No te importa

Hermy: Ah, con que quieres pelear

Narrador: déjame en paz, que con lo que me paga SalvaPotter no vale la pena matar a uno de sus cobayas

Ron: co-cobayas???

Narrador: --U ya la regué

Harry: Gulp

De repente se enciende la luz y queda al descubierto un enorme:

Trio: CINE???

Narrador: SI!!!, una pantalla de cine

Harry: Y cual vamos a ver???

Narrador: Van a ver una maratón

Hermy: Así?, cual de todas

Narrador: Oh!, la maratón de 10 km Estupivisa Deportes

Harry: En serio, van a correr!!!

Narrador: Claro que no idiota, que no saben leer las notas que SP pone cada vez que termina un cap??? Es una maratón de peliculas

Ron: Que es eso??

Narrador: Esto!

Y aparece de la nada "???". Y le avienta 3 folletos

???: Bienvenidos a la 3era y ultima misión de Fear Factor, donde se probaran la resistencia mental de cada uno de nuestros participantes, si logra sobrevivir alguno (lo cual lo dudo), podran dirigirse a la tercera prueba rumbo a la fuente Idiotizante, es decir, al Mundo de los Sueños!!!, habran sus foletos por favor

Folleto:

-Teletubbies en el espacio (2horas)

-Barney es rapido y esta furioso (1 hora 45 min)

-Titanic: Versión Voldy (4 horas)

-Winnie hizo PUM!!! (45 min)

-El señor de los idiotas( 5 horas 30min)

-Mooooootrix Trilogía: La vaca elegida (5 horas)

-Barney Potter y La piedra imaginaria (1 hora 30 min)

-Barney Potter y La camara fotografica secreta (1 hora 25 min)

-Baney Potter y el Prisionero de Afganistán ( 2 horas)

-Pelicula sorpresa (5 min)

Levantaron la vista del folleto

Harry: Vamos a ver películas exitosas... re-masterizadas???

???: No, van a ver películas... re-estupidisadas

Hermy: eso quiere decir que...

Trio: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

A unos 8 pruebas de ahí, en la guarida AniGranger...

AniGranger: MUAHAHAHA, ahora SalvaPotter no podra escapar de mis garras

Dora (La exploradora): Uñas

Ani: ¬¬!, uñas pues, el caso es que no podra ecapar de mi, después de ver mi película sorpresa, se convertirá en un idiota!!!

Dora: Mas idiota de lo normal???

Ani: Bueno, mas idiota de los normal... el caso es que mi película tiene un poder que lo atrapara, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Dora; Y que piensas hacer con Harry?

Ani, Pues las ondas hipnóticas de mi película combinados con...

FIUADNASDJKHSHHHHHHHHHHHHHIUUUUUUUIIIIIIUUUUU

FALLA DE LA SEÑAL

SHHHHHHSUIUIUIUIUIUFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (Fallas del canal, se ve la tele a rayas blancas y negras)

Televidente 1: Oh no, nos vamos a perder lo que va a hacer la malvada hermana pequeña de SalvaPotter!!!

T. 2: Pegale idiota, pegale, quiero saber que le va a hacer a mi Harry

T1: ES MIO!!

T2: NO!, ES MIO!!

Y se inician a agarrar de palasos, hasta que una avienta el palazo contra la tele y esta se arregla solita

Tele: fiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuhahagshdgag..

AniGranger: ... Y CAERA BAJO MIS PIES, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

Mientras tanto, en la Sala de Cine "Cinema Scar" (cicatriz):

Ron: Bueno, no puede ser peor que comer una araña

Harry: Tienes razon

Hermy: Pues yo no estaria tan seguro

Ron: Vamos, Hermione, si llega a ser traumatizante, solo tenemos que cerrar los ojos y ya

Hermy: Pero por que SalvaPotter huyo?

Harry: El no huyo, el solo fue al baño

Hermy: Tal vez tengas razon...

???: Muy bien chicos, siéntanse

Se sientan

???: Antes de ver la película, quiere que posen los ojos dentro de esos binoculares que esta frente a ustedes

El trio los miro con desconfianza

???: Como van a logra ver 24 horas de películas seguidas sin descanzar los ojos, eso les ayudara!

Se ponen los binoculares y se los quitan

???: Muy bien, idiotitas, que inicie la fiesta!!!, Ah!, se me olvidaba, por favor, AMARRENLOS!!

De la nada salen cuerdas y mas cuerdas que los mantienen firmemente atados a su asiento, dejándolos mirar solamente lo que habia en frente, intentaron parpadear, pero sus parapados no obedecieron

Parpados de Hermy: ESTOY ESTUDIANDO!!!

Parpados de Harry: ESTOY ENTRENANDO!!!

Parpados de Ron: ESTOY COMIENDO!!!

Trio: Y cuanto van a tardar???

Parpados: 24 horas!!!

Trio: TT

Hermy: Por que nos hacen esto

???: Por que Salva nos pago muy bien... em... por que haci evitamos que no vean la película, empleamos un hechizo anti-cierra ojos y unas cuerdas marca CHAFAMEX, por lo cual ya podemos iniciar

Se prende la pantalla del cine, y como siempre, aparecen los clásicos comerciales:

**Azkaban México Presenta**

**Una Película-Historia en cadena de SalvaPotter, RalpH, Memo86, ZoeMuki & others Produccions**

**Una Pocion**

Snaringas: La pocion Tontificante!

**Tres Chicos**

Hermy: Tenemos que conseguir los ingredientes

Ron: Cuantos?

Harry: doce

**Podran conseguirlos todos?**

Ron: Necesitamos la sangre de Dinosaurio Maricon!

Harry: Metelo a la licuadora!!!

Hermy: Ayúdenme a matar los Teletubbies!

SuperSalvaPotter y SuperRalpH: DUOOOO DINÁMICO!!!

**En un mundo lleno de Tonterías**

Harry: como lo conseguiremos?

Hermy: Es hora de matar

(Se ven escenas de Ron besando a McGonagall, luego una en la que Gargamel le esta bailando a Harry con una tanga de Leopardo, Uno en el que aparece el Duo Dinamico lanzando Una estrella de Mar rosa usando el sostén de Hermy como resoltera y apuntando a DarkBisbiVoldy, otra en la que sale Harry pidiéndole ayuda a Hermy por que se va a caer al crater de un volcan lleno de leche de vainilla, y otra en la que meten a Barney en una Licuadora gigante, todo esto acompañado de una musica emocionante)

**Histerias Estúpidas en Cadena...**

Ron: Pinzas

Harry y Hermy: Listo

Ron: Soga

Harry y Hermy: Listo

Ron: Torta de Jamon

Harry: Torta de Jamon?

Ron: Si, es que ya me entro hambre y tengo que alimentar a la solitaria xD

**LA POCION TONTIFICANTE**

**Solo en Azkaban México**

Snaringas: Dame los ingredientes en este momento, Potter

Harry: Solo si me bailas un privado

Ron: No seas envidioso, bailanos a los dos

**Clasificado PG-13, Próximamente en **

Harry: A ese le tengo panico

Ron: Y con lo que nos pagan

Hermy: Shh, ya va a iniciar

**TELETUBBIES EN EL ESPACIO**

El trio, nadie sabe como, se agarra de las manos e inician a orar

**Barney es rapido y esta furioso**

El trio empieza a ponerse nervioso... muy nervioso... EXAGERADAMENTE NERVIOSO!!!

Harry: No quiero ver...

Mientras tanto...

AniGranger: ya me estoy desesperando, sabes que, activa las ondas Hipnoticas de una vez!!! Recuerda, el boton azul!

Dora: No es cierto

AniGranger: Esta bien, esta bien, loque pasa es que al autor no se le ocurren mas estupideces y por eso hizo que me dieran ganas de adelantarme, pero como yo soy tu jefa, tienes que apretar el boton azul!

Dora: Si, Jefa...

Dora esta a punto de apretar el boton azul cuando...

En algun lugar del planeta, el Diablito Derbez (xD de México) estaba viendo la escena

Diablito: Jijiji

El diablito-Drebez apreto el gigantesboton rojo y...

Una piedra entro por la ventana de la guarida secreta de AniGranger, y esta le dio de lleno al dedo de Dora, desviándolo hacia el boton verde...

Dora: Oo.. NOOOOOOOOO!!!

Ani: QUE HICISTE!!!

En la sala del cine, los hechizos anti-cierra ojos dejaron de surtir efecto en los chicos, y ellos inmediatemente los cerraron fuertemente...

Dora: U solo apreté el botón rojo, pero ahorita lo arreglo

Ani: NO APRIETES EL BOTON...

Dora apretó el botón azul

Ani: ;; azul...

Inmediatamente la película hipnotizante inicio a surtir efecto, y Hermione quedo hipnotizada...

Ani (De la película): Estas hipnotizada???

Hermy: oTu que crees, idiota

Ani (De la película): Oh, pense que no lo estabas U, ejem... Tienes sueño mucho sueño, estas bajo mi control...

Hermy: Pues ni que fuera tele...

Ani(De la Película): ¬o¬... No me interrumpa, ejem... Estas perdidamente enamorada de mi, y la única forma de que te recuperes es besando a tu amor, por que el verdadero no existe, es solo una estúpida ocurrencia de unos historiadores descocados, cuando chasque los dedos, podrás besaaaarme...

Chasco los dedos

SalvaPotter acaba de entrar...

SP: AH!!!, esa gin-gin es increíble... OoU... que te pasa!

Hermy se volteo hacia el con ojos lujuriosos y se acerco lentamente, finalmente llego hacia el y...

Hermy: o Tu no eres...

Se volteo y fue hacia Harry, se acerco mas y mas, solo estaba a una nariz...

AniGranger, y miles de Fans Descocadas que veían la historia por la tele: NOOOOOOOOO!!! DEJA A MI HERMOSO HARRY EN PAZ!!!

Hermy: o Eres guapo, pero no eres tu!!!, pero entonces, quien es???

Las cuerdas se aflojaron tanto, que Ron quedo libre, y al mismo tiempo que el se levantaba, Hermy volteo hacia el, sin poder evitar el ropón de los labios...

Ron: OO... YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!!!

Hermy: ... OoU que me paso, pero... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Ron: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hemy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ron: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Ron: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

SalvaPotter: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

AniGranger: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Fanaticas Descocadas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

Harry: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

Neville (Desde su celda): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

Dora: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

???: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Publico: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

Pinky: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

RalpH: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

SP sintio un pequeño ardor en su viejo lunar con pelos en su brazo derecho al mismo tiempo que chocaba con un asiento del cine

SP: Ay!, ouch, nunca me havia dolido haci, y que haces tu aquí, RalpH, se supone que no entras hasta el 4to cap

RalpH: Es que me dijiste que hiba a escribir un cap. Especial cuando terminaras el 3er cap.

SP: Si, cuando acabe el tercer cap, NO EL SEGUNDO!!!

RalpH: U ya me quedo claro, de todas maneras los acompaño

SP: Esta bien, acompáñanos, igual y nos eres útil >:)

RalpH: OoU

???: Creo que con esto a terminado este capitulo y podrán pasar a la tercera prueba rumbo a la fuente Idiotizante

Ron: Y donde se encuentra???

Por toda contestación, "???" señalo una puerta dorada con un marco en nubes, y un letrero que decía:

"Si no eres del 8vo gra..." ejem, me equivoque de fic U (Nintendo School, de Minaya):

"Si has llegado hasta aquí, o has tenido mucha suerte, o eres el héroe de este estúpido Fan fic, en fin, Este es el mundo donde nada es lo que es, el Mundo de los Sueños, pero recuerda que, como cualquier sueño, este se puede convertir en P-E-S-A-D-I-L-L-A MUAJAJAJAJAJA!!!"

Trio: Oo…

SP: Sigan leyendo

"PD: Se me olvidaba, esta es la 3er Prueba Rumbo a la fuente Idiotizante"

SP: Muy bien, por fin hemos llegado a la tercera puerta después del capitulo mas aburrido de toda la historia, así que podemos pasar por la puerta...

SP abre la puerta lentamente para que el rating se eleve de forma impresionante e inicia a filtrarse una rayita de luz dorada mientras la puerta se abría mas y mas...pero cuando iniciaba a abrirse completamente la puerta, un diablito se infiltro por la puerta y lanzo una carta

Harry: Veamos que dice:

"Si al llorón quieren salvar

por los sueños deben pasar

pero se deben de acordar

de que con nosotros no se debe jugar

si ustedes no quieren sufrir

al gordito dejen morir

pues si desean entrar

dudo que salgan sin sangrar"

Trio: ;o;... por que no lo dejamos morir

RalpH: No se que esperamos, vamos!

Y jalando al trio de llorones, se internaron en la puerta

SP: Y recuerden, si quieren saber lo que sucedera en el siguiente cap, No se pierdan el siguiente tramo, Cuales son las peores pesadillas del trio???, Podra RalpH sobrevivir hasta el 4to cap???, Cual es el misterioso poder que El Angelito le dara a SalvaPotter??? En que se convertira cuando SP la convierta en mujer???, quien se enamorara??? (¬¬ Yo no!!! Es otra persona xD) Neville sobrevivira??? Quien es ese personaje misterioso??? Que le pasara a AniGranger??? Todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente cap. De SalvaPotter y la Fuente Idiotizante: El Mundo de los Sueños... es una pesadilla!!!

Y dicho esto, el tambien se interno hacia la tercer prueba


	5. En Mundo de los sueños es una pesadilla!...

INSPIRACIÓN, TE EXTRAÑE, Perdon si me tarde tanto, es que la verdad no se me ocurria que escribir hasta hace poquito que con un beso de la chica que me gusta (En un sueño, para mi mala suerte) me dio el consejo, ojala lo disfruten!

Devil Lady Hitokiri.- Jejeje, la verdad es que yo tambien a veces me confundo con mis propias historias xDxD, perdon si me tarde, pero si han escrito fics sabran que la inspiracion va y viene, posiblemente cuando termine el fic escriba por lo menos un review de lo que trata las pelis, estate al pendiente

Xa-LFDM.- Que honor! Que bueno que te haya gustado, te prometo que en esta si que los voy a torturar, ah, y otra cosa, no los puedo matar tan rapido, si no no habria historia y no habria con quien descargar mi furia

* * *

SalvaPotter y la Fuente Idiotizante: El Mundo de los Sueños... es una pesadilla! 1ra Parte

Entraron a lo que parecía un mundo de sueños... y era un mundo de sueños, todos los animalitos revoloteaban alegremente entre pirámides que colgaban de las nubes, en medio de una luz segadora, se dieron cuenta que estaban por encima de las nubes, los conejitos brincaban alegremente mientras un cucaracha hacia su aparición cuando... la aplasto Ron.

Hermy: Yuck, que asqueroso

Harry: Pues que querías, que nos comiera

Ron: Ademas recuerda que no son reales, son producto de nuestra imaginación

SP: Idiotas, claro que son reales, acabamos de romper una de las leyes ma grandes de los sueños

Harry: No tener sueños humedos?

Ron: No hacerse pipi en la cama?

Hemy: Según el libro "El mundo de los Sueños", la regla principal de cualquier sueño real es nunca cambiar el entorno...

RalpH: A mi ni me miren, que no me aprendi el libreto!

SP: Nada de eso, la regla principal que todo historiador, escritor, loco de remate, limpia botas, ropavejero y escritor de fanfictions sabe es... nunca... mates... a una... CUCARACHA!

Entonces todo lo de alrededor se volvio oscuro y nauseabundo, las aves se convirtieron en cuervos asesinos, los conejos en serpientes venenosas, el cielo se volvio de un negro terrorífico, y las nubes se pusieron como algodones con agua puerca...

En ese momento una paloma exploto por encima de sus cabezas y cayo una nota a sus pies, Hermy la tomo enseguida

Hermy: ...

Ron: Que dice?

Hermy: ... ...

Harry: Dinos que dice!

Hermy: ... ... ...

Harry y Ron: DINOS QUE DIABLOS DICE ESA MALDITA CARTA!

Hermy: Quieren callarse, imbeciles, que no ven que la estoy leyendo!

Harry: Oh, perdon...

Asustada, Hermy les entrego la carta, que decia:

"Muy bien, estupiditos

parece que quieren pelear

pues nosotros les advertimos

que aquí no debían entrar

si nuestra advertencia no acataron,

sus cabezas tendran que rodar

Pues si quieren salir de aquí,

3 pistas tendran que encontrar

Su primera misión no es nada amigable

Pues su primer blanco es muy desagradable

Cuando lo vean el se pondra morado de la impresión

Inicio a sospechar que tal vez sea maricon

Por que es bien manchado, manchado en bolas verdes

Un enorme hocico y cara de idiota

Y lo peor de todo es que el vive en tu imaginación!

Hermy: eso solo quiere decir una cosa,

Ron: El animal es un dinosaurio maricon!

Hermy: es...

Harry: MI SUEGRA!

Hermy: ¬¬... no, yo hiba a decir que era...

Ron: Mi Suegra!

Hermy: ¬¬ NO, YO HIBA A DECIR QUE ERA...

Barney: Tu Suegra!

Hermy: o Si! Digo... NO, que es (entonces se da cuenta dela presencia de Barney) Es... es... es (Será Mi Suegra?) es BARNEY!

Barney: No es cierto, no es mi suegra!

Trio, SalvaPotter y RalpH: (Pensando: Y yo que pensaba que era mi suegra) ¬¬

RalpH: No, queríamos saber si... si... que era lo que debia decir, mi apuntador no funciona, si no me lo arreglan me iré de Tubbievisa y me ire a TV Chafasteca! QUIERO EL LIBRETO!

Memo89: CORTE! RALPH, EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO, ESTE ES UN FANFICTION EN VIVO! (Que estupidez, xD)

RalpH: Esta bien, solo que no me pelan en la historia, Disculpame Memo86, No volvera a pasar...

Memo89: CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO ES 86, ES 89, QUE ME VES CARA DE JOVEN DE 16 AÑOS!

RalpH: Pero si esa es tu edad!

Memo89: Así, se me olvida que no tenia 19 por que no era 86...

SalvaPotter: Ya me harte, quieren dejar de pelear y ponerse a trabajar, Que no ven que el trio ya se fue a su camerino para hecharse su rapidin 14 del día!

RalpH: 14, Que poder!

SalvaPotter: Es que Ron y Harry se turnan...

En eso llegaron Harry, Ron y Hermione bien despeinados... entonces se acordo de que siempre venian bien despeinados... pero siguió pensando en cochinadas... y yo también pensaba en cosas que se hacian en "trio"...

Pero en eso llego una persona pelirroja de unos 16 años (Aclaro, el trio tiene 17 años ya, haci que ya pueden imaginar quien es el personaje), era, obviamente... (DarkSalvaPotter: (Mi alter Ego) Mi suegra!- SalvaPotter: No, no es nuestra suegra ¬¬)

Ron: Ginny, que haces aquí?

Ginny: Quiero un papel!

SalvaPotter: El problema es que ya abarque todos los papeles... excepto...

Ginny: Si? (esperanzada)

SP: Bueno, quiza en el 4to cap...

Ginny: Yupi!

DiabloHarry: Todos los actores a sus posiciones, en 5, 4, 3, 2...

RalpH (Pensando: Como era? Ah si!) Y que tenemos que hacer contigo Barney?

Barney: Bueno, ya que estan aquí... pues para recuperar a Neville necesitan pasar por sus peores pesadillas!

Trio: Que,

Barney: Bueno, todos excepto SalvaPotter y RalpH

Trio: Y por que ellos no?

Barney por que SP es quien escribe la historia y por que no sabe que hacerle a RalpH...

Trio: ¬¬ Y se puede saber como enfrentaremos nuestras pesadilas?

Barney: Oh, ahorita solo la señorita... (Se pone a reir como histerico) ejem., es la unica que puede enfrentarse a su pesadilla por ahora, al salir, si logra salir... recibiran una carta que los llevara a la segunda pista!

Hermy: (Asustada) y que tengo que hacer?

Barney: Fumate este Churrito y cuando estes bien prendidota, metete a ese portal estupidimencional y te llevara a tu peor pesadilla

Hermy: Un momento, esto no esta en el libreto!

SalvaPotter: Es que las pesadillas seran reales y las van a sufrir!

Trio: Oh oh... ya no puedo renunciar,

SP: NOP, Tienen un contrato de por vida para mi y todas las personas que escriben fanfictions, pues les hemos ayudado a salir de los libros y entrar en nuestro propio mundo lleno de perversiones!

Trio: (Muy desesperado) BUUUA!

Barney: Que esperas, tomate tu churro

Hermy se fumo todo el churro por que era experta, al instante se prendio y ya queria quitarle la ropa a Ron AHÍ, pero este se quito y Hermy fue a agarrar el portal estupidimencional y de inmediate sintio un tiron en su agujero de bajo del pecho... EL OMBLIGO! MAL PENSADOS!

Cuando distinguio los colores, se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrada a la cama, se dio cuenta enseguida de que el efecto del churro habia pasado, y al ver sus ataduras, se prendio enseguida y vio una figura alta al lado de la cama con un latigo (Era sadomasoquista la niña, pues), cosa que hizo que se prendiera mas, entonces la voz hablo...

Voz: Espero que este disfrutando ser la mas inteligente, Srta (Se rie) Granger.

Hermy; (Bien Caliente) SI SIII!

En eso la figura saca la cara de las sombras y era... DUMBLEDORE y lo peor de todo, era que usaba tanga decia: I Love Voldy

Hermy: AHHH!

: tienes que soportarlo 2 min...

Hermy: NOOOOOO!

En el Proximo capitulo: lograra Hermione sobrevivir al sadomasoquismo de Dumbledore? Lograra Dumbledore hacerla suya? Cual seran las peores pesadillas de Ron y Harry? Quienes seran los otros dos personajes que darasn las pistas? RalpH renunciara? SalvaPotter se tardara mucho en continuar la historia?Habra huelga mundial si SalvaPotter se vuelve a tardar? Todo Esto y Mucho mas en el proximo cap de SalvaPotter y la Fuente Idiotizante: El mundo de los suños... es una pesadilla! 2da parte


End file.
